The present disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor integrated circuits, more particularly, to a device having silicide and a method of fabricating such device.
The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing have been needed.
In metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) technologies, a silicide may be implemented for reliable contact and less contact resistance. The silicide may be used to provide an interface between metal lines and substrate contact regions, such as a polysilicon gate, a silicon source, and a silicon drain. Placing metal silicide on the source and drain regions may reduce the sheet resistance of the path between the metal contact and the underlying structure. However, although the same silicide is generally used on multiple transistor types, the sheet resistance of different transistors (e.g., NMOS and PMOS) may vary depending on the type of metal or silicide used.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a semiconductor device and the method of manufacturing thereof that addresses the above-mentioned issues.